


Poets of The Fall but everyone is trans

by FanFicReader01



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, could be markus/Jani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: PoTF but everyone is trans simply because I can.Here, have yet another very, very self-indulgent fanfic.Each story is set in a different universe, I guess. Although you might tie some together.!!This is not meant as a joke nor is this meant to ridicule/harm the real life people. It's just something for myself (becos personal reasons)





	1. Story One

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed sum good, pure trans fluff in my life.  
> Hope I didn't portray it in a wrong way :') I'm quite new to the whole topic so :P

“Hello, this is Jaska Mäkinen speaking.”

 “It’s me… Olli,” comes the hesitating reply on the other side of the phone.

“Oh, hey! How are you feeling? Is everything okay?” Jaska asks concerned.

 “Yeah, I’m fine. But I was thinking about something,” his partner replies.

“And what might that be?”

 “Would you be up for shopping today?” Olli wonders.

“Now?”

 “If you’re available of course.”

“For you I’m always available,” Jaska replies with a cheeky smile playing on his lips.

 

\--

 

Half an hour later Jaska stands at the doorstep of the other musician’s house.

 “Who’s the most beautiful girl in the world?” Jaska blatantly states as his lover opens the door.

“Jaska, you’re making me blush,” Olli chuckles before she joins him in the car. It takes them about twenty minutes to arrive at the shopping mall.

Before they step out Olli mutters: “You don’t mind I still haven’t found a fitting name yet?”

 “I don’t mind at all. These things take time I guess. But I hope you’ve made up your mind about the dress you’re about to buy!”

 “Well, not completely. But I thought you might be able to help me,” Olli laughs.

It makes Jaska roll his eyes: “So I’m only good for fashion advice?”

 “Of course not!” his girlfriend immediately counters, causing Jaska to press a smooch on his lover’s forehead.

 “Just kidding. But yeah, I guess it’s also great to have your boyfriend to carry all your bags.”


	2. Story Two

Today is a rehearsal and Markus is two hours earlier than normal. As he goes through his to-do list on their shared schedule he suddenly remembers he still needs to take his T shot.

He goes to a more private area of the studio to prepare himself and the syringe. He sharply inhales and then exhales. “Alright, you can do this. You’ve done this dozens of times. No, hundreds of times,” the man grunts to himself as he starts sterilizing his thigh.

And yet, he notices how his hands tremble and how his heartbeat isn’t even. Why does he feel so stressed all of a sudden? Is it because of the rehearsal that will take place over a few hours?

 

\--

 

A sudden knock on the door startles the keyboardist. A warm voice is heard.

 “Can I, eh, come in?” It’s the bassist.

“Yeah, sure,” Markus murmurs, almost inaudible. It’s not that Jani doesn’t know about this weekly ritual of his. In fact, Jani’s trans himself.

Eventually the door gets swung open and the other musician steps inside. “Hey, you alright, bud?”

Jani sits down next to his friend who’s still trying to control the annoying tremble.

 “Not really. I’m just not… feeling it, you know?”

 “Let me take that from you,” the bassist carefully takes the needle from his friend so he can calm down.

 “This is so embarrassing,” Markus tries to hide his reddened face by turning it away from Jani.

“It’s alright, Markus. Sometimes that happens. Want me to do it for you?” Jani calmly asks. It makes the bald man look up and smile at his friend.

 “That’d be appreciated.”

“Alright, try to be calm. Breathe in, breathe out,” Jani says as he cleans Markus’ skin once more before he inserts the needle into the muscle with utmost care.

 “There you go.”

“Thank you, Jani.”

 “No problem.”


	3. Story Three

“You’ll be fine, you can do this,” the singer reassures his friend as they’re backstage.

 “Wh-what about the scars?” Jani stammers, still uncertain.

Marko smiles: “The scars make you who you are in my opinion. But hey, if you don’t feel like it then you don’t have to. I’m sorry if it looks like I’m forcing this onto you.” The two musicians go in for a hug.

 “You’re right. These scars made me who I am and I should be damn proud of it,” Jani grins with more confidence.

 

\--

 

After the show everyone returns backstage and Marko is quick to check on his friend the bassist.

 “That felt great and liberating, Marko!” Jani says. “No one seemed to mind.” The singer nods and pats the other man on his shoulder.

 “You know what?” the bassist raises his eyebrow.

“What?”

 “I think I’ll never wear shirts again.”

“Well, I wouldn’t mind,” Marko sneakily replies.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I smell some parallel with the Marko loves everybody/Everybody loves Marko fics


	4. Story Four

After a long day at the studio Marko returns to his warm apartment. He yawns but quickly curses when he almost trips over some forgotten shoes in the little hallway. A bit sleepy he walks into his living room where he unbuttons his black shirt and throws it over the couch. With some more trouble his binder comes off and joins the shirt. “Next time I’ll buy something that has a zipper,” he grumbles after the fight with the chest binder.

Then the singer slips into a comfy oversized T-shirt that’s easy and loose on his skin. He walks over to the kitchen where he makes himself some tea. After that’s done, he settles into the couch and turns on the TV to see if his favourite series on. He earned this rest, Marko thinks with a smirk.


	5. story Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Olli isn't trans in this story. Unless you want him to be FtM ;)

“Jari, are you here already?” the blond guitarist asks as he checks the small bathroom of their studio.

 “Give me a moment!” comes the drummer’s reply. He sounds excited, somehow, Olli thinks.

“You alright there?” Olli asks. Then the door of the bathroom opens and the guitarist quickly jumps back before the door would be slammed into his face.

Jari appears with a blush on his cheeks and a wide smile plastered on his face.

 “I’m feeling more alright than ever, look, Olli!” the drummer exclaims as he points at his chin.

“Whoa, you’re actually growing a beard!” Olli says with the same excitement as his fellow musician.

 “I knew T would do wonders!” Jari smirks self-satisfied.

“Come on, it’s time for rehearsals and maybe a little celebration for that glamorous beard of yours!”

 “Oy, it’s not completely there yet!” Jari huffs but can’t help but laugh as well.


	6. Story Six

“Marko, could I ask you something?” Jaska almost immediately asks as he enters the bathroom where he finds the other man doing his stage makeup.

 “Sure, go ahead,” Marko gives his partner a warm smile.

“I was, eh, thinking about something.”

 “Oh?” Marko picks up the black eyeliner.

“I was thinking about you. And about me. Not in that way but I was thinking that you maybe could help me out with… well, something.”

His partner now lays down the eyeliner and turns around. He frowns.

 “What’s going on, Jaska? You do know you can tell me everything, right?” he tries to look the guitarist in the eyes in an attempt to read the taller man.

 “You’re real good with makeup, you see?” Jaska begins.

“Thank you. Want me to fabulize your face too?” Marko chuckles.

 “About that,” the taller man now awkwardly stares at his feet.

“So you’re serious,” Marko straightens himself as he doesn’t joke around anymore.

 “Yes. I was thinking if you could… give me makeup tips? Or maybe help me with it? B-but I’m not talking about the theatrical stuff you do from time to time! I was more thinking of-,” Jaska mumbles, losing track of how he wants to say it.

 “I could try and I’d _love_ to help you out but then you have to clarify what kind of makeup you want,” Marko simply replies, ever so friendly.

 “Okay, I know this might sound weird but I’d like to have more ‘casual’ makeup, more feminine makeup perhaps,” Jaska almost swallows the latter words, afraid of what his partner might think.

 “Cool,” the singer replies without a second thought.

“You don’t find this weird?” Jaska stammers confused.

 “Look, I wear makeup and nail polish like all the time! Does that make me look less manly? I’m the last person who would think it’s weird,” Marko sniggers.

 “But that’s _different_! I mean, I _really_ want to look more _feminine_ ,” Jaska confesses with a red face.

“We could make that happen. Can we talk about this more after the show?”

 “Ah, the show! Of course. Gosh, how could I forget,” Jaska awkwardly laughs as he distances himself some more from his friend.

Before they go up to the stage, Marko grabs the guitarist by the shoulder and says: “No matter how you look like or feel like, you’re still my friend and partner.”

 

\--

 

As promised, Marko wants to have a talk with Jaska after the show and everyone has managed to relax a little.

 “So, Jaska, could you explain why you’d like makeup all of a sudden?” the singer wants to know.

“I’ve been having some second thoughts about myself. About my, well, gender. So I guess you could say I’m experimenting a little. No one except you knows now,” Jaska doesn’t dare to look the other man in the eyes.

 “That’s fine with me, Jaska.”

“Are you for real?!” the guitarist exclaims surprised.

 “Yes! I’m quite open minded about these things. So if my friend tells me he would like to explore his gender identity some more, then I’ll try to support him as much as I can!” Marko now settles him next to Jaska and hugs him.

 “Didn’t I tell you no matter what, you will always be my friend and partner?”

“Thank you, Marko. Thank you so much.”


End file.
